Alternate Possibilities
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: This is what would happen if Fire Lord Ozai was more of a father, and if Azula and Zuko had another kid living with them. Zuko still gets burnt, Azula's still psychotic, just differently, more obsessive. OC/Harem . If you would like to see your OC in here, just tell me. I am accepting the first four that I like. Just tell me their element, and how they look and act. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with an act of kindness. Senshi was an orphan in the Fire Nation Capital. He was nothing special. Just your everyday Fire Nation orphan.

It was on one of her walks that the Fire Lords wife, Ursa, noticed the young boy attempting to steal a money purse from one of the patrons at a restaurant. He couldn't have been much older than her own son, Zuko, whom was seven. He had long silver hair, all in a mess. His eyes were yellow and wolf-like, and his clothes were just rags. The boy was caught in the act and thrown out the door by the owner.

"This is the last time, you little punk. Bother my customers again, and I'm calling the guards!" The annoyed man shouted.

The boy sat up with a huge grin on his face as he watched the man go back inside. Checking to make sure that no one was watching, the boy pulled out a large piece of venison that he must have stolen from the shop when the owner wasn't looking. Sneaky little thief. Against her better judgment, Ursa followed the boy down an alley, and ended up outside of an old abandoned building. The boy made his way inside, and Ursa looked through one of the cracks in the boarded window. She had expected to eat the food himself, but, to her surprise, he was tearing pieces of the venison to feed to a small puppy that was curling up next to him.

"There you go, buddy. I'm sorry, but that's all I could get." The boy said to the starving pup.

Ursa was heart broken. Here was this young boy, whom was in a worse position than most, and he was more worried about his little dog friend than himself. It was truly an inspiring scene. The kind wife of the Fire Lord couldn't just sit there. She made her way into the house and confronted the boy. When he noticed her, he scrambled, picking up the puppy quickly and climbing up into the rafters.

"What do you want?" The boy asked. "I'm not going back to the orphanage. They're evil."

"I'm not here to take you anywhere." Ursa spoke kindly.

The boy seemed skeptical. "Really?"

Ursa laughed. "Really."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The boy gave a sigh of relief and dropped down in front of the kind woman. He smiled at her and continued to feed his small companion. Ursa sat down beside the bow and watched him.

"Where are your parents?" She asked him.

"Dunno." Was his answer.

"Did they leave you here?" She tried again.

"I never met them."

Ursa was taken aback. This boy has been alone his entire life? She had to do something about this.

"Would you like a mother?" She asked him.

"No, not really." He answered her. Ursa sweat dropped at that statement but looked up when she heard the boy continue talking.

"On the other hand, it would be nice to belong somewhere." He said longingly.

That was the final straw. A small tear found it's way moving down her cheek. Ursa grabbed the boy into a hug that he was not expecting. After a moment, Ursa let go of the boy.

"You're coming home with me." She said in her 'Mother Voice.' She could tell that the boy was going to argue, but he hung his head in defeat.

"Can Kiba come with me?" The boy asked, motioning to the dog in his lap.

Ursa smiled and nodded. He's still worried about his little friend. Zuko's going to love having a brother

"How old are you?" Ursa asked.

"Eight." Was his reply. A year older than Zuko. Azula's only five, so she probably wouldn't mind having him hang around.

"Okay, come on, we're going home now." Said Urza.

The boy resigned himself to following his new "Mother."

They arrived at at the Fire Lords palace and the boys eyes widened.

"Why are we here?" He asked in astonishment.

"I live here." Ursa told him. "And now, so do you."

The youths jaw dropped as he considered how lucky he was... Until he met the Fire Lord.

The two were approaching the Fire Lords throne room. The could hear shouting coming from the other side.

"What do you mean you still can't find the Avatar!?" Came the angry voice. "How hard can it be to find one person!?"

Ursa sighed, and entered the room with the young boy in tow.

Fire Lord Ozai glared in her direction, but his features instantly softened at the sight of his beloved wife. Then he spotted the boy.

"Ursa, who is that?" Ozai asked.

"Our newest son, dear. I found him on the street. I'm adopting him." Came her reply.

Ozai looked at the boy for a moment, before giving a light smile.

"What is your name, young one?" Ozai asked.

"Senshi." Senshi answered nervously. Ozai nodded.

"A strong name you have there, Senshi. I approve." Ozai looked to the soldier that he was yelling at only moments before. "Fetch my children. Bring them to meet their new brother."

The soldier bowed and left the room. Moments later, two kids were ushered into the room by the soldier. One was a boy about the same age as Senshi, and the other was a slightly younger looking girl.

"Father?" The boy asked, looking to Senshi with curiosity. "Who is this?"

"This is Senshi." The Fire Lord answered. "Your new brother." Ozai looked at Senshi. "These are your new siblings, Zuko and Azula." Ozai motioned to the two in turn.

Senshi bowed to them. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope that we can become friends."

Azula smiled at the overly polite boy. Zuko bowed back, bound by tradition. Suddenly, there was the sound of whining coming from Senshi's shirt.

"What's that?" Asked Zuko.

"Kiba, my friend." Said Senshi, pulling a small wolf pup from his shirt.

Ozai snapped his fingers. A servant appeared a moment later.

"Take My new son's friend to his new quarters." The servant bowed and obeyed the command.

"Can you bend?" Asked Azula, after the servant left with the dog.

"Bend?" Senshi was perplexed.

Azula shot her hand to one of the un lit torches, and blue fire shot out to it.

"Oh, that. Yes, I think so." He answered.

"Show me." Asked the girl, content with the thought that she would be superior to yet another bender.

"O-okay" The boy answered nervously. He took a careful step forward and put his fist out, as if her were slowly punching the air. Instead of the common flash of orange and yellow, an unnaturally dark burst of blood-red flames shot from his fist, destroying the candle completely.

Senshi quickly bowed as low as he could with his forehead touching the ground. He feared that he had ruined his chance to belong.

"Please forgive me!" He begged.

Azula and Zuko were frozen. Crimson flames? What?

Ozai, on the other hand, was happy as could be. 'A unique flame! This is perfect.' He thought. He cleared his voice and looked at the begging boy.

"Stand, Prince Senshi. Begging is not proper for someone of your class."

Senshi's head snapped up so fast, Zuko thought he would have broken his neck.

"I-I can stay?" The orphan asked. Ozai smiled warmly at him, and nodded.

"You will be given proper tutoring, in both fire-bending, and swordsmanship." Said Ozai "At the age of twelve, you will be appointed the personal bodyguard of my daughter. Understood?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Azula, Zuko. Take your new sibling and get him cleaned up. He looks very un-prince like."

"Come "brothers." We must not disobey Father." Said Azula, grabbing both of the boys by the wrists and dragging them out of the room, while Ozai and Ursa laughed.

:First, you must shower. You stink." Said Azula. "I assume you can handle this part, Zuzu. I would, but I'm not sure I would want to." Both boys blushed at the comment, Senshi in embarrassment, and Zuko in annoyance.

"Yes, sister." Grumbled Zuko as they reached the showers.

"I will wait here." Azula told them, leaning against the wall.

They emerged about twenty minutes later, and Azula had to admit how handsome Senshi was, with all the grime and dirt cleaned from him.

"Next, I plan on fixing that unruly hair of yours." Azula grabbed Senshi's wrist. "Beautiful hair such as ours should be taken care of." Senshi bowed.

"Yes, Princess." Said the boy. Azula blushed, ever so slightly at the comment. She yanked the boy down the hall. Zuko couldn't help but laugh. Finally, Zuko can have a non-female friend.

In Azula's room, the said princess was attempting to run her brush through a large rats nest in Senshi's hair, while the boy was trying not to yell in pain. Azula smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop fidgeting." Said the princess.

"Well, it hurts." Pouted the new prince. "Quit pulling so hard!"

This went on for thirty minutes before Azula finally managed to get his hair in shape. She had it tied in a long pony-tail, much lower than Zuko's. She couldn't bare to cut off his beautiful locks.

It was ten at night, and Senshi found himself lying in a large bed with Kiba sleeping next to him. He went over the days events. So much has changed for him in so little time. Senshi's thoughts soon went to Azula. He smiled.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Senshi whispered to himself.

...

A/N: That's that!

The next chapter will be a time skip of four years.

If you would like to have an OC featured in here, then just PM me.

Oh, and incase you're wondering, Senshi means "Warrior."

CYA LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Before I continue this story, I have some explaining to do.

1: The reason behind Ursa adopting Senshi, and nobody else, was because at that point, the Fire Nation was in war. Any able-bodied child on the streets would be taken into custody by Fire Nation soldiers and trained in the arts of war, so, homeless orphans were a rarity. Senshi is clever, and I'd hoped you would be able to guess that he was agile by the way that he climbed into the rafters.

2: I'm not going to explain Senshi's unique fire-bending yet, as it would lead to spoilers.

3: The reason why I'm giving Senshi sword fighting is because his bending leaves him drained. I know that I should have explained the repercussions of him using it, but, honestly, it didn't cross my mind. Senshi's style of fighting is more like Sokka's, but with a long katana-like blade with a much longer hilt, and while Sokka concentrates on defense and attacks, Senshi's style is based on a more imperial style.

4: Azula's not impressed. She's just never seen crimson fire before.

5: I'm not really sure if it is going to be a harem. At this point, the only people that I can see being involved are Azula and Ty Lee, and Tenshi hasn't met Ty Lee yet.

His flaws include: Being left drained by his power, fear of spiders (Hey, everybody needs their quarks,) loyalty to the spirits, and dislike of anyone that attempts to harm any member of his family. This usually puts him at odds with Aang, but you'll see.

...

"Happy birthday, Senshi!" Yelled the members of the Fire Nation royal family. Senshi had spent the day training, seeing as he already finished the schooling that he needed to be a bodyguard. As soon as the boy stepped into the throne room to speak to his father, he was bombarded by his friends and family. Senshi was happy that his mother, Ursa, gave him a birthday. Living on the streets until he was eight, Senshi never really knew when he was born, he would just call himself whatever age he felt. He had been living in the palace for the past four years, and today marks him as Princess Azula's personal bodyguard. As if he didn't spend enough time with her already. Senshi swears that that girl has some kind of unhealthy obsession with his hair.

The boy looked around at everyone in attendance. His immediate family, including Ozai, Zuko, Azula, Ursa, and Uncle Iroh. A couple of cousins and a few of Azula's little friends from the academy made up Senshi's birthday.

"Heh, you guys didn't have to do this." Senshi said, embarrassed. His brother, Prince Zuko, laughed.

"What's the matter, big brother? Nervous?" The scarred boy asked. He had gotten a large burn in a sparring match with Azula. Azula was angry at Zuko for something, and thought that the burn was proper punishment. This happend two years ago.

"Don't worry, Sensen." Said the nine-year-old Azula. "I won't order you to do things that are TOO embarrassing."

"I'm your bodyguard. Not your servant." Senshi waved at his adoptive sister dismissively. Azula pouted slightly, but merely as a joke.

"Now that you are a registered Fire Nation soldier, what are you going to do?" Asked Ozai.

"I plan to make you proud, father." Senshi answered, bowing. Both of Azula's little friends from her academy were watching the boy. The first was an emotionless girl named Mai, whom was only looking his way because he was the birthday. The second was an extremely perky girl by the name of Ty Lee, whom Senshi has caught watching him many times before, making today no different. Senshi was never formally introduced to them, but he has seen them many times on his trips to meet Azula at the academy.

Ozai smiled at his surrogate son.

"You already have, Senshi." Said Ozai. "You've come a long way from the boy that my wife found on the streets. I am happy to call you son."

Senshi could feel tears threatening to burst from his eyes, but he held them in. He would not cry on the happiest day of his life. Not in front of his superior.

"I believe." Continued Ozai. "That there is cake. You may open your gifts afterwards."

AFTER CAKE

The first gift was from Uncle Iroh, whom gave the boy a book on different tea recipes. It may have seemed like a lame gift, but Senshi had taken quite the liking to tea since moving into the palace. Mai had given him a few throwing knives, knowing that Senshi had wanted to learn to use them. Ty Lee gave him a nice leather hair tie that had the Fire Nations symbol on it. Zuko bought Senshi a new dagger, because lets face it: Daggers are awesome. Azula gave Senshi a studded gauntlet for his hand-to-hand combat.

"I suppose it's my turn, now." Said Ursa. She put her hand into her pocket, puling out a small box. Senshi took the box and opening it. What he found inside made his heart do spins. A small coin attached to a length of golden chain. In the middle of the coin was a pure diamond set into the coin. Surrounding the diamond was a garnet for Zuko, a sapphire for Azula, a ruby for Ozai, and an amethyst for Ursa. Tears once again threatened to spill over, but they were forgotten when Senshi felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come. I have two more gifts for you." The Fire Lord said. Senshi nodded and followed the man out of the room, entering what appeared to be a large safe. Ozai walked up to the safe, putting in the combination and stepping back. Inside was a long box, just a little bit taller than Senshi. Ozai removed the box from it's resting place and presented it to the boy. Senshi opened the box, revealing a beautifully crafted katana. Senshi noticed that the reason why the sword was so long was because the handle was almost two feet long. The sheath was a clear, black masterpiece. The handle had white wrappings with gold thread thrown in. There was no guard, and that was fine. Senshi believed that the only swordsman besides Zuko was a master swordsman he'd heard about named Piando.

"Th-thank you sir."Senshi said. The fire Lord smiled, but motioned for him to follow him more. Senshi happily followed him, curiosity eating away at him. The Fire Lord led them back into the throne room, but there was a differance. In the middle of the room sat one last box. It was fairly large, with the Fire Nation seal on the top. Senshi walked over to the box, removing the lid. His eyes went wide at the contents. Inside was a Fire Nation benders uniform. There were many differences about this suit than all the others. There were pockets in the pants, because Senshi liked resting his hands in his pockets. Instead of the basic Burgundy color of most benders, this one was pure black with white trim. There was no helmet, instead there was a leather mask that covered the entire upper half of his face. The mask was hard leather, with small metal studs, for head butting opponents in fights. A small, red Fire Nation emblem was pounded into the center of the uniforms breastplate. Senshi knew what this meant. His adoptive father was accepting him into the ranks of the Fire Nation army.

"I... I don't know what to say." This time, tears did fall from Senshi's eyes. He finally belonged somewhere. This was by far, the happiest day of Senshi's entire life.

"Just say thank you." Said Ozai. "You're my son. There is no reason to be so formal."

Senshi finally broke down, throwing his arms around his father, being filled with joy and love.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Senshi was wearing all of the things that he received for his birthday, knives in his belt, dagger strapped onto his upper arm, fighting gauntlet's on his hands, sword at his hip, and necklace around his neck. He was supposed to meet his sister after her classes were out for the day, but that was fifteen minutes ago.

Suddenly, Senshi heard the sound of a furious shout coming from the other side of the building. The young prince sprinted around the side of the building and noticed his sister, Ty Lee, and Mai were cornered by seven large fire-benders. Azula may have been a prodigy, but remember, she was only nine. She hasn't had the training for these situations yet. The men were obviously intending to kidnap the princess of the Fire Nation for a hefty ransom. Senshi wasn't about to let his sister go through that.

Racing forward, the boy drew his sword, slashing into the first mans back, leaving a deep wound that he will never forget. If he lives, that is. The next man turned quickly, launching a volley of fireballs at Senshi, but they were slashed away with ease. Senshi was taken by surprise when an eighth kidnaper knocked the sword from his hand, turning him around quickly and picking him up.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING MANHANDLED!" Senshi shouted at the top of his lungs, before breathing a steady stream of normal colored fire into the mans face. The kidnaper fell to the ground screaming. Even with the help of the girls, Senshi was still outnumbered, four to six. Time to even the odds. Senshi whistled as loud as he could, Azula almost laughed at what he was doing. Suddenly, there was the loud sound of howling as people started screaming. The kidnapers continued trying to get to the princess, before one was ripped to pieces by a giant, grey wolf with a Fire Nation harness. The wolf was at least as tall as seven feet at the shoulders, and she was angry.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Shouted one of the men, fearing for his life. Senshi snapped his fingers and Kiba ran to his master, bowing her head to the boy lovingly.

"What you have done is unforgivable." Said Senshi, petting Kiba on the head. "What is their sentence, Princess Azula?" Senshi retrieved his sword as Azula inspected her nails.

"Death." Was her answer. Senshi didn't enjoy killing people, but it was apart of the job.

The screams of the would-be kidnapers echoed down the street as a clear reminder that the princess is not to be touched.

BACK AT THE PALACE

"You had him kill eight men?" Ozai asked his daughter after Senshi was sent out of the room.

"Father, they attacked me and my friends. I couldn't let them live." Azula spoke up in her own defense. Senshi would have done it for her, that's why he was sent out of the room.

"Don't you realize what you may have done to the boy?" Ozai asked. "The first kill was expected, to get the message across. The second kill was just as mandatory, as was the third, but the other five men could have been imprisoned. You took the boys title of protector and gave him the infamy of a killer. What you've made him do may have changed him forever." Ozai sighed at his daughter. "Zuko has decided to undertake the quest of finding the Avatar, along with my brother. I want you to fix this before they leave tomorrow. Understand?"

Azula nodded, but hollowly. The last thing that she wanted was for her beloved Sensen to change. Sho liked him the way he was. She loved him. She knew this, but people would believe that improper, even if Senshi was only adopted. She would tell herself that she didn't care what others think, but in all honesty, if she didn't care, she wouldn't be such a perfectionist.

'I have to make this right.' Thought Azula. 'I don't want him to change.'

The princess found the silver haired youth sitting out on the bench in the gardens. Azula found that in the last four years, Senshi was one of the few people that she could have a true conversation with. They were both misunderstood. Maybe it was during one of these conversations that Azula fell in love with him, but she didn't know, nor did she care. She just wanted to be with him, at all costs.

Senshi knew that Azula was there. Being a soldier and personal guard to royalty, he was taught to know whenever there was an intruder. He knew it was Azula by the sounds of her footsteps. He almost questioned his own guess when she sat down and placed her head on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, he saw that it was in fact Azula.

"I'm sorry." She said to him.

"What do you mean?" Senshi asked, perplexed.

"I made you kill those men." Answered Azula. "Father says killing those men could change you. I don't want you to change." She threw her arms around Senshi's waist and let small tears fall. (A/N: Remember, this is an alternate possibility that could happen if Ozai wasn't just a bid dick. This is how I believe Azula would turn out with a kinder father. Still cold, but having her little soft moments.) Senshi had the girl look him in the eyes.

"Relax." He said. "I'm still the same old Sensen. I will only change if you want me to." Azula smiled at him and hugged him a bit tighter.

"Thank you, Sensen." Said the girl. "I love you." Azula fell asleep like that, with her arms around Senshi, the oblivious object of her affection.

"I love you, too, Lala." Murmured Senshi, using his nickname for Azula. Senshi lifted the sleeping girl in his arms, bridal style and went to take her back to her room.

...

A/N: Sappy Shortish Chapter! Another time skip will take place in the next chapter. You get nothing else from me!

Remember, I need four OC's as freedom fighters against the fire nation. Just tell me their element, personality, and what they look like. Freedom fighters are only earth or water, but if you want a fire-bending OC, I'll see what I can do.

Colin E. Chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here's the new chapter. Good news, I had someone submit an OC to become a freedom fighter! Thank you Wolf Fang X1, for the submission.

Remember guys, I need three more characters. Feel free to submit, and I will give credit to anyone that does. Thanks again!

...

Seventeen. What an age.

Senshi has managed the trials of being teenager, including, but not limited to, puberty, girls, angry boys, a clingy sister with a brother complex, and an overly-protective mother. His father had decided that he no longer was required to watch over Azula, but Senshi knew that Ozai just wanted Senshi to be his personal soldier, and as things were when he was her guard, Azula wouldn't allow Senshi to leave the palace without her.

Another problem that Senshi had with the progressing years was a certain brown haired, pink wearing acrobat. As Ty Lee grew older, so did her iron hard grip on what she wanted. The fact that he asked her to help become an acrobat like her self, only drew her closer to him. Incase you missed the hint, I'm going to tell you what she wanted: Senshi. As flattering as it was, the silver-haired prince didn't want to get too affectionate with any woman until his military term ends, incase he dies. But, that's not something to be worried about.

A couple of months ago, the royal family received word from a messenger hawk that Prince Zuko found the Avatar. Unfortunately, not long after, they received another messenger hawk stating that the Avatar escaped with a couple of children from the Southern Water Tribe. But that was a few months ago, and Fire Lord Ozai had a new mission for him.

Senshi walked jovially down the halls, admiring the many portraits of past Fire Nation royalty. He was wearing a larger version of the bodyguard suit he'd worn when he was Azula's guard, but this one had a white Fire Nation symbol on the breastplate. His sword was a little bigger, in the attempt to keep up with his growth. The blade was a few five inches longer and the handle was three inches longer. He stopped at a young servant girl, whom was washing the floors.

"Would you like some help with that?" Senshi asked kindly. The girl looked up. When she noticed who it was, she scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could, bowing at the waist. Senshi laughed slightly.

"Didn't you hear? I'm not really the prince." Said Senshi. "I'm merely a loyal fallower of the great Agni. What is your name?"

The girl looked around nervously. She pointed to her throat and shook her head, shrugging.

"Mute?"

The girl nodded.

"Can you sign?" Senshi asked. Another nod. "I can read it." Not having school and surpassing his teachers in combat, Senshi had a lot of free time on his hands. He hoped to fill up this free time with his imminent deployment into the war.

The girl gave the sign for gratefulness. Senshi smiled, asking if she wanted his assistance with the cleaning. She shook her head, signing that cleaning was not for royalty.

"I'm not true royalty." Senshi argued. "I was adopted. Please allow me to help you. What is your name." (A/N: Just so you all know, Senshi is not being desperate. He's just too damn nice.)

The girl shook her head again, but made the sign for the name Natsuko. Senshi smiled.

"That's a nice name. Are you sure you don't want my help?" The girl nodded, waving Senshi off, returning to her work. Senshi shrugged and continued his walk. Later, Natsuko could be found signing to all of the other servants about how Senshi, the "Silver Prince" had stopped to offer his assistance.

Senshi continued his walk, whistling a tune that he heard from somewhere. Senshi found himself in the Fire Lords throne room, bowing before the man.

"Ah, Senshi. You seem to be in a good mood today." The Fire Lord observed.

"I'm just anxious for my first mission as a Fire Nation soldier, father." The teenager said.

Ozai smiled at the boys willingness. "Very well, I'll get straight to the point. We have received word that the Avatar is hiding out in the Northern Water Tribe. You are to rendezvous with Admiral Zhao, and attack during the day. We fire-benders draw our power from the son, while water-benders draw their power from the moon. I want you to squash their resistance, mercilessly."

Great. More killing. Oh well. If Fire Lord Ozai wants it, then Senshi will do it.

Senshi bowed to the man. "When do I leave, Sire?"

"Within the hour." Ozai replied. "I suggest you say goodbye to everyone. My daughter is upset with me over this."

Senshi smiled. Ursa will be easy to deal with. A couple tears and a hug is all she needs to get rid of her empty nest syndrome. Azula, on the other hand... Yeah, Senshi better tread lightly with her,

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Father better have a good reason for sending you away like this." Azula said as Senshi entered the room. She knew it was him because he's the only one that is brave enough to enter her room without knocking.

"Yes, he does." Answered Senshi. "Besides Zuko, I'm the best swordsman father has at his disposal. They need me."

"That's no excuse to have you go to die!" Azula yelled. She caught her emotions and calmed down again. Senshi sighed.

"Who said I would die?" Senshi asked her. "Nobody can kill me."

"You're being arrogant again." Azula said. She smiled, enjoying these moments she has with her favorite brother. "Come, Ty Lee and Mai wish to say goodbye." Senshi blinked.

"Mai wants to say goodbye to me?" Asked Senshi, slightly confused by this. He'd always thought that the emotionless girl hated him.

"Are you kidding?" Azula asked. "You're one of the few people to actually take interest in her throwing. Besides Zuzu, of course. She considers you one of her best friends."

Well, that's a revelation.

WITH TY LEE AND MAI

"Don't leeeaaave!" Shouted Ty Lee, as she ran to give Senshi a hug. Senshi, having trained with the girl long enough to be able to dodge her affections, hopped over her easily. Upon the landing, Senshi began to handspring away, creating a distance between them. Senshi landed beside his sister.

"You really must quit attempting to entice her." Azula said with a smirk. On the inside, though, she was cursing Ty Lee for her constant passes.

"I'm not enticing anyone!" Senshi complained. "She just won't leave me alone!" Ty Lee giggled.

"You're to cute to leave alone." The acrobat said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Mai sighed. Suddenly, three knives flew from her sleeve. Senshi was ready for it, though. He quickly threw his own knives, and with an audible CLANG! they collided with Mai's in mid air.

"You've been practicing. Good." The girl said.

Ty Lee pouted, puffing out her cheeks in a cute way.

"All he does is practice!" She complained. "Why won't you go out with me?"

"I have my reasons." Senshi answered, prepared to run if needed. Azula sighed.

"I suppose you want to spend time with my dear Sensen before he leaves, correct?" Azula asked. Ty Lee smiled.

"Oh yes." She smiled deviously.

"Oh no." Senshi whimpered worriedly.

FORTY MINUTES LATER

After Ty Lee had finally finished with the poor boy, Senshi realized that it was time to leave. Before he could board the raft, Azula grabbed him into a tight hug.

"No matter what happens, you promise that you will come back to me, understand?" She asked.

"Yes, sister. I understand." Senshi answered. Azula looked around to make sure that no one was watching. Satisfied, she turned Senshi so he faced her.

"Quit calling me sister." She said, before leaning up on her tiptoe, pulling him into a soft kiss. Senshi was caught off guard by this, but kissed her back all the same. Azula broke the kiss, looking satisfied.

"That was... Unexpected." He said, not knowing what to do next. Azula laughed a genuine laugh.

"I've wanted to do that for a while, now." Azula said. "Now go. And remember, you promised." Senshi bowed.

"Goodbye, Azula." He said, boarding the ship. Azula stayed on the deck, watching her love sail away, a small tear going down her cheek.

"Goodbye, Senshi. I love you." Azula whispered to the wind.

...

A/N: Shorter chapter than usual, but this was more for the opening to the first ark of this story. I kind of feel bad for what I'm planning on doing to poor Senshi after all the good things that's happened to him. It's kind of like buying someone a car, and then having the engine removed.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo, what up, my loyal readers. It's your boy Colin back with a whole new chapter! I said Colin, not Cullen. I ain't no sparkling, wannabe, vampire.

Anyway, on to what matters.

Seriously, guys. I need two more OC ideas. I'm getting desperate here.

Dear WarriorServent: You have been a loyal reader to me since day one, (Which was like, three or four days ago,) and I would like to thank you for your continued support. I would be honored to have Kiara as a character.

Dear Bookist: You've given me a bit to think about, and I'm grateful for that. Thanks to you I am now encouraged to pay more attention to Senshi's personality.

And without further ado, Alternate Possibilities.

...

Admiral Zhao was not a very patient man. He had been waiting for the past five days for this special soldier that Ozai sent. Zhao didn't know why the Fire Lord thought he needed help from a common soldier.

"Admiral Zhao!" Called one of the soldiers. "I see another ship!"

"Well then. It's about damn time!" Shouted Zhao. "Signal them over." Their ships met moments later.

"Where is this "Soldier" that Lord Ozai sent?" Zhao called to the other ship. A young man wearing a black leather mask stood over the railing. He waved.

"That'd be me, Admiral." The man called. "The Silver Prince, at your service."

'The Silver Prince? Who the hell is that? I heard that the Fire Lords adopted son was called the Silver Prince, but there was no way that Lord Ozai would endanger his son like that.' Thought Zhao. "Climb aboard." Zhao said out loud. "We need to go over strategy." Instead of using the gangplank to cross, the Silver Prince merely jumped over the railing, landing gracefully on the deck of Zhao's ship.

"Whatever you say, Admiral." The man said. "Your the commanding officer."

MANY BORING HOURS LATER

"So, is that clear?" Zhao asked the people in the war room of the ship. He noticed that the newcomer hadn't said a single thing throughout the meeting. Zhao finally noticed the steady rise and fall of the mans chest. This fuckers asleep!

"Hey! Wake up, you lazy bastard!" Zhao yelled at the man, rousing him from his slumber.

"Yeah? Whaddya want?" The Silver Prince asked, obviously still tired.

"Did you hear anything that I just said?" Zhao seethed.

"Nope."

Well, at least he's honest. The bastard. Zhao sighed.

"We are going to launch our flaming projectiles to lower their defenses. While they're scrambling to put out the fire you and your men will push through, crushing any chance to fight back. While they're busy fighting you, me and my men will cut through the center of the tribe, capturing the enemy stronghold, and quelling their fighting spirit." Zhao explained. The masked man yawned.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. "Can we do it tomorrow, I'm tired as shit." Zhao began to seethe again. Why would Ozai send such a lazy, worthless man?

"We are attacking as soon as we can, so, no." Zhao said. The Silver Prince stood and began walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zhao asked.

"Well, if I can't sleep, I might as well do the next best thing." The Silver Prince said. "Train."

When he left, Zhao noticed one of the female officers smile slightly.

"What are you so happy about?" Zhao asked irritably.

"Oh, nothing sir," The woman said. "He's just kind of... Hot."

ON DECK

"Come on! You guys are pathetic!" The Silver Prince yelled, smacking away yet another fireball that was sent from one of the soldiers on deck. "Stop trying to burn me, and BURN ME!"

The five soldiers all went in to strike him, but the barest of twitches left all the men flat on their backs from the intense heat radiating from the man before them.

"Training's over. You guys are soft." He said, going over to lean against the railing of the ship. He closed his eyes and his breathing became steady. Was he asleep? What the hell?

The soldiers decided that they had had enough of this guys abuse. They had the intention of throwing him overboard, but as soon as the first one touched his shoulder, his hand burst into flames. The Silver Prince's eyes shot open.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING MANHANDLED!" The Silver Prince Yelled, before punching the other four in the neck, extremely quickly. His eyes widened at the realization of what he did.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" The masked man said, trying to apologize to the choking crew. (This part was just for fun, because fun is going to be hard to find here in a sec.)

RIGHT BEFORE THE INVASION

Senshi was ready. He would win this, by himself if he had to. But one thing he had to keep in mind: This was war. Anything could happen. He looked back at the men and women that were willing to fight and die for their country. Men and women that deserved respect.

"OKAY, GUYS! LET'S GO CATCH US AN AVATAR!" Senshi yelled. His small army cheered as flaming projectiles soared overhead, crashing into the icy fortress. A medium sized hole was punched through the lsrge doors.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Senshi screamed to his men. They all followed his lead, believing that he was the torch in the dark. Senshi pulled his sword from his sheath, charging headlong into the battle.

It was unfortunate that the first water-bender Senshi has ever met, is also the first water-bender he has ever killed.

The man ran at Senshi, expecting an easy kill from someone so young, but we all know that Senshi is capable of handling death. The water-bender was about to throw a disk of ice, before Senshi slipped into his enemies defenses, lobbing his head off, quickly, mercilessly. The blood squirted from the stump of a neck, coating the ice in dark crimson. Senshi stared at the body with a mixture of shame and regret, but that was quickly forgotten as the battle took first priority in his mind. Fighting was all around him. So much blood, so much fighting, but he kept fighting, kept spilling blood. It was why he was there.

Suddenly, Senshi felt something hard hit the back of his head. He turned to see a boomerang flying towards a young Water Tribe warrior, holding what appeared to be a club in one hand and catching his boomerang in the other. Senshi acknowledged the challenge, walking towards the brave boy. Taking his stance, Senshi created a large circle of flames, making an arena. His soldiers knew what this meant, and began backing the Water Tribe warriors away.

"What's your name?" Senshi asked the boy.

"Sokka." He replied. "And yours?"

"My name is Senshi, but most call me the Silver Prince." Senshi answered. Sokka nodded. He watched how this guy fought. It was a strange sword style that involved strikes and blocks with his longer than average handle. His stance was low to the ground, sword held underhand with the hilt pointed forward. His free hand was held straight down. Sokka got in his fighting stance, ready for a duel with the seemingly most dangerous fighter on the battleground.

They ran at eachother, and time seemed to slow just a bit. Senshi got a good look at Sokka's eyes. He saw a mixture of duty, bravery, and fear, but the most noticeable was hope. It made Senshi move his blade, reducing the imminent fatal blow, to merely wound him. Sokka fell to his knees in pain, as a large cut appeared over his chest. Senshi turned to the first female Water Tribe woman he could see, grabbing her by the front of the coat.

"Can you heal?" He asked her. She nodded and he pushed her over to Sokka. "Heal him. He doesn't deserve to die here." She nodded and began the healing. Senshi turned to one of his men. "He is not to be touched, understood."

"Understood, sir." Replied the soldier, going to pass on the message.

Suddenly, Senshi felt something was wrong, as if the world was about to come to an end. Senshi raced to where this feeling was greatest. It appeared to be a cavern with a natural pond inside. Senshi's jaw almost dropped as he saw his brother Zuko, carrying a small boy, of about twelve. What surprised him even more was the water-bender putting up a fight against him.

"Put him down, Zuko! You know I won't let you take Aang!" The girl shouted.

"Just try and stop me!" Zuko shouted back, before a certain sibling laughed.

"This your girlfriend, Zuzu? Just wait till Lala hears about this." Said Senshi.

Zuko was distracted by his brother, and the girl hit him with a large blast of water.

"Who are you!?" She shouted at Senshi.

"I'm Zuko's big brother. You may call me Senshi." Senshi said, bowing to the girl. Zuko took this chance to get to his fet and run over to his brother.

"Senshi? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Father sent me to help Zhao." Senshi said, calmly, before noticing the cuts and bruises on his brothers face. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?"

"Zhao sabotaged a gas tank in my room." Zuko stated. Senshi's fists tightened. He was going to kill that bastard. Suddenly, the room became rather crowded, as both Fire Nation and Water Tribe troops began entering the cavern. A young, white haired girl entered the cavern, with Sokka close behind. Senshi nodded to Sokka, and Sokka nodded back. Warriors respect.

Zhao entered soon after.

"P-Prince Zuko. I thought you died in that accident." Zhao tried. Zuko scoffed and Senshi growled.

"Accident, pfft. You tried to kill me." Zuko accused, placing Aang on the ground.

All of Zhao's guards were there, with swords and spears, ready to kill Zuko on a moments notice.

"I am glad that you could be here to see my greatest triumph, though." Said Zhao, smugly.

"What triumph?" Asked Sokka.

Zhao then went on to explain his plan to kill the moon spirit and stop the water-benders from being able to challenge the Fire Nation.

"You're insane!" Shouted Senshi, surprising everyone but Zuko. "Do you really think that Fire Lord Ozai would alow you to tamper with the spirits?"

"Oh, but my dear masked friend." Said Zhao, smiling widely. "Who do you think my orders come from?"

Both Zuko and Senshi were speechless. Their own father would order such a horrible thing? Senshi shook his head.

"I don't care who the order came from, I won't let you harm the spirits." He said. At some point, Uncle Iroh joined them, and he nodded, standing next to Senshi, while Zuko joined them. A couple of the fire-benders wandered over to Senshi's side as well, but they were still outnumbered. Senshi needed a plan. He'd almost had one, but his thoughts were cut off as the fire-benders behind him attacked, capturing Senshi, Iroh, and Zuko. The other fire-benders kept the Water Tribe warriors back. Zhao laughed.

"Did you really think you could stop me? Some punk in a mask?" Zhao said, striding over to the pond, grabbing one of the two Koi fish in a black bag. Senshi made to get up, but he was forced back down. Zuko and Iroh's eyes widened, because they knew what was coming.

"I... do... not... like... being... MANHANDLED!" Senshi shouted, giving off a large burst of heat, pushing his captor off of him. No matter how fast he was, though, there was no way he would be able to reach Zhao before he killed the moon spirit. He only had one trick left up his sleeve. Pulling a knife from his sleeve, he let it fly with deadly accuracy, before he was tackled to the ground by more Fire Nation soldiers.

The knife flew, hitting the unsuspecting Zhao in the small of his back. Zhao gasped, dropping the sack back into the water. The Koi fish wriggled it's way out, back into the safety of the pond and continued it's circle with the other Koi. Zhao died before he hit the ground, lucky for him.

All of the water-benders were shocked by this turn of events, and Sokka was the first to try and help Senshi, Zuko, and Iroh, throwing his boomerang at the soldiers holding them. With the soldiers off their backs, Senshi and Zuko got into their "Silver Scar" formation, with Senshi holding his sword above him, while Zuko held his Dao swords in a defensive manner. They were back to back.

"How many?" Asked Senshi.

"I count forty." Answered Zuko. "You?"

"The same."

"Even at my best, I can only handle ten." Said Zuko.

"Same here." Replied Senshi.

"I guess you can leave the rest to me and Katara." Said Sokka, joining the two. The brown haired girl that must have been Katara joined as well. The two princes nodded at them.

The first fire-bender attacked, and Zuko cut him down. This lead to a huge battle. Flames swirled, blades clashed, heads rolled, and boomerangs flew. At one point, in all the chaos, Senshi's left arm was damaged to the point where it was unusable. He fought on with one arm, though. The four fighters worked as a unit, equal parts water, equal parts fire. It showed how well the elements complimented each other when they weren't busy fighting. There were ten soldiers left, and Sokka and Katara appeared to be getting tired. Senshi looked to Zuko.

"Burning Cyclone technique?" Asked Senshi. Zuko nodded.

"Sokka. Katara. Stand back a bit." Zuko said to his one time allies.

Zuko released a large dragon of flame from his hands, mostly just as a distraction to group their remaining enemies into one spot for the coup. Senshi raced behind them, and with Zuko, they began running circles around the Fire Nation soldiers. Senshi released small bursts of ruby fire from his hands and mouth, while Zuko did the same, but more frequently. As they sprinted around the men, the flames they were producing circled around them as well. They both stopped across from each other on either side of the group. Senshi sent a wave of unbearable heat, knocking out half of the soldiers. Zuko and Senshi then raced towards each other, using their respective sword styles to eliminate the last of them, ending back in the Silver Scar formation.

Everyone that was still standing stared at the two. Sokka was the first to break the silence.

"That was awesome!" He laughed. He walked over to pat Senshi and Zuko on the shoulders, thinking that they were on the same side now. Zuko shot flames from his hand, scorching the ground at Sokka's feet.

"Whoa, dude! I thought you joined the good guys!" Sokka yelped.

"All we did was stop Zhao from betraying the spirits." Said Senshi. "Our mission stays the same: Capture the Avatar."

Sokka realized how alike these two were, and as much as Sokka liked Senshi, they couldn't afford to have two Zuko's chasing them. Sokka made to throw his boomerang at Senshi, but before the weapon could leave his hand, Senshi was already too close for the weapon to be affective. Senshi slammed the butt of the hilt into Sokka's sternum, then slashed upwaeds, making sure not to hit a vital point. And, of course, the Avatar decided to wake up at the moment that the attack was landed. Sokka fell to the ground, motionless.

"SOKAA!" Shouted the young boy. One of the water-benders cut his bindings, and Aang ran to his friend. He kneeled to look at Sokka. Katara and the white haired girl was with him, wearing similar looks of anger and sadness. When Aang looked back up, his eyes were glowing blue. There was a large aura of power emanating from the boy.

"Shit! Zuko! Uncle Iroh! Run!" Senshi shouted, grabbing his two family members, racing out of the cave. Instead of following them, Aang used a large amount of water, making it like a huge suit of liquid armor. It had glowing markings on some sections.

The Avatar stomped through the Northern Water Tribe, destroying any fire-bender he came in contact with.

Senshi, Zuko, and Iroh stopped out on one of the icy streets.

"Okay, you guys need to get to your ship and leave." Said Senshi. "I killed Zhao, so there is no reason for father to be angry with you. I, on the other hand, will probably be considered a traitor to the Fire Nation. You need to go and become stronger. Catch the Avatar. Become the Fire Lord." Zuko frowned, shaking his head.

"We're brothers." He said. "If we fight, it is together." Senshi smiled at his brothers loyalty, before jabbing him in the gut, knocking him out quickly. He gently passed him to Iroh.

"Take care of him, Uncle." Said Senshi. "He's going to make one hell of a Fire Lord one day." Iroh nodded. He would have done the same for his brother. Senshi gave his wise uncle one last hug, before sprinting to the walls of the city, climbing over the side, and disappearing into the snow.

FIRE NATION: A FEW DAYS LATER

"HE DID WHAT!?" Shouted Azula, glaring daggers at her father.

"He killed one of my admirals, and allowed the Avatar to escape." Ozai answered.

"What do you plan on doing?" Asked Ursa, sitting on a smaller throne to the left of Ozai. The Fire Lord sighed.

"The only thing I can do, and as much as it may pain me, I must declare Senshi a tr-" Ozai was cut off by his daughter.

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTANCE!" The angry girl shouted. She calmed down slightly. "He would never betray us." Ozai looked at his daughter, understanding dawning on his face. The Fire Lord sighed.

"Since both of your brothers have failed, I am sending you on the quest for the Avatar." Azula was going to protest, but her father raised his hand, silencing her. "If you are to find either one of your brothers, feel free to do what you wish."

Azula looked at the hidden meaning in her fathers woeds. He was giving her permission to search for Senshi. She would gladly look for him, and after beating the shit out of him for worrying her, she was going to make up for lost time.

...

A/N: And that's that! This chapter was slightly annoying to write, but if you guys like it, then it was worth it. I tried to keep Sokka as cannon as I could. The reason why I had Senshi save the moon spirit was because I liked Yue, and I didn't want to kill her. She won't have much of a part in this story, but I will be able to sleep at night knowing that she's alive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! It's your dear friend Colin, here!

First I need to apologize for not updating this weekend. I was visiting my mother.

I only need one more OC, guys! Help me out here!

I don't really have anything else to say as far as the story goes, so here it is!

...

"I'm going with you." Said Ty Lee, after Azula explained the situation with Senshi. Azula shook her head.

"No. I'm going to find him myself." She said. "I don't need your help." Ty Lee smirked.

"Oh, I get it." The acrobat smiled deviously. "You just don't want any competition for Senshi's love."

On the outside, Azula kept her calm demeanor, nothing out of place. On the inside, however, it was like two totally different people talking. One was cursing Ty Lee for questioning her, and the other was cursing herself for being so obvious. Mai spoke up then.

"I'm coming too." She said. "I'm only coming to find Zuko."

Azula sighed inwardly. There was no way she was going to be able to stop them, was there?

"Fine." Said Azula. "You can come." Ty Lee began jumping in excitement. Azula sighed again.

'I'm going to kill you, Sensen.' She thought.

NORTH POLE: TWENTY MILES FROM WATER TRIBE

Senshi sneezed slightly. He'd lucked out finding this cave out in the blizzard that had come up from out of nowhere. He had a small fire going, and using his inner fire, he managed to avoid getting frostbite out in the freezing weather. His left arm had healed slightly, but was still charred and it hurt to use it. He feared that it would never be the same again, but at least he still had his dominant hand.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Senshi asked himself. "I have no provisions, so I'm going to need to go hunting soon. That still leaves the question on how I'm going to get out of the North Pole."

He decided to cross that bridge when he came to it. He needed to get food, and he didn't think that ice was enough to keep him alive. Seal-bear sounded good, though. Senshi picked up his sword, tieing it to it's place at his hip. He'd lost his mask in the blizzard and gave up hope of ever seeing it again.

Senshi set out into the blizzard to find food, but he didn't realize that the cave he'd been using was suddenly covered by a small avalanche of snow.

After an hour of searching, Senshi was running low on stamina. The cold was sapping his energy like a leech, and no matter how powerful his inner flame was, all flames go out at some point, and his was getting dangerously low. He was hungry and freezing, and couldn't take much more.

Senshi found himself walking along the coast of the north pole, hoping to find some animal that he could kill. In the distance, Senshi saw a vessel. It was a ship, but he didn't recognize it as a Fire Nation ship. He tried to wave at it, but it was much too far away. Pushing the last of his inner flame into his hand, Senshi let loose a powerful stream of fire, sending it straight into the sky. His powers sapped, his stomach empty, and his body on the verge of freezing, Senshi blacked out.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Sir, I think we found him!"

"Good, bring him aboard the ship. I've never seen fire like that before."

"Who do you think he is?"

"Fire Nation, by the looks of it, though I've never seen a uniform or sword like this before."

"What should we do?"

"Sell him. What do you think? A lot of people will pay for a strong young man. Especially if he's Fire Nation."

"Where would we sell him?"

"Omashu, maybe. Ba Sing Sei might be a profitable opportunity. I heard that the Beifong family was looking for a new bodyguard for their blind daughter. That would probably be the best choice. Set a course for the Earth Kingdom."

EARTH KINGDOM DOCKS

Azula was beginning to get annoyed by Ty Lee's constant pokes and digs at her need to find Senshi. Ty Lee seemed to be confidant that Senshi would pick her over Azuala. Mai was indifferent.

Their newest argument was interrupted by the sound a large animal. A giant lizard with a beautiful woman on it came roaring towards the three women. The lizard jumped over them, landing on the ship. It knocked over one of the barrels, and a man fell out.

"Gotcha now." Said the woman. The man tried running, but the lizards tongue shot out, snapping against his back. He fell to the ground, seemingly paralyzed. The woman jumped down from her lizard, walking towards the man.

"Solo, Solo, Solo. You should know that every time you escape, they send me after you." Said the woman, teasingly. "You know that Nyla can smell a rat a continent away." The woman laughed, picking the man up and slinging him across the Shirshu's back.

Azula smiled. She may have just found the perfect way of tracking Senshi.

ABOARD EARTH KINGDOM SHIP: UNDEFINED TIME

Senshi had a headache. And for some reason, He couldn't move his body. Opening his eyes, Senshi saw that he was tied to a large wooden beam. His left arm was wrapped and cared for, and there was food sitting in front of him.

"Now, how the hell am I supposed to eat if I can't move?" He asked himself.

"By asking for help." Came the oddly feminine voice from the shadows. The speaker leaned her head forward, showing a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She had black hair with odd speckles of red, and her eyes were a deep hazel color. She had shackles on her wrists leading back into the darkness behind her.

"How are you supposed to help me? You're in the exact same boat as me. Hah." Senshi said, laughing at his pun. The girl brought her arms farther forward, showing that her chains were rather long.

"It's bad luck to treat a woman badly on a ship." She said, smirking.

"I thought that it was bad luck to even have a woman on the ship." Senshi smirked back. The woman dropped her smirk.

"Do you want my help, or not?" She asked, in annoyance.

"Yes, please." He said. She moved over to him and picked up the plate of food, carefully feeding it to the disgraced prince.

"What's your name?" The woman asked. "You seem familiar." Senshi swallowed his food before replying.

"You Fire Nation?" He asked. The woman nodded, and he sighed. "My name used to be Senshi, The Silver Prince." The girl stared at him, her eyes wide.

"That's not possible." She said. "I knew that you were a key asset in the battle against the Northern Water Tribe a couple of days ago, but how could you get captured."

"I got cold." He said simply.

"They caught you because you 'got cold?'" She asked. He nodded.

"I told you mine. Now you tell me yours." Senshi said. The woman nodded.

"It's only fair." She said. "My name's Kikyo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I would shake your hand, but I'm a little tied up at the moment." Kikyo laughed at his joke. Suddenly, the chamber filled with Earth Kingdom sailors, surrounding Senshi and Kikyo.

"Grab them." Said a voice from behind the men. "We've reached land, and I want them sold to the highest bidder by noon."

...

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I've been really busy. People just won't leave me alone!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, my computer screen busted recently so I had to get an external screen for it, so that's why I wasn't updating.

All OC's accounted for! Hey, guys, thanks for all the help on here!

Shout out to WarriorServent, wolf fang x1, Blacklightning97, and xxxHeatedBubblexxx for the awesome OC's.

Oh, and I'm introducing Toph in this chapter. Don't give me a hard time, but I'm making her fourteen instead of twelve. That is all.

...

Senshi and Kikyo were both bound with their hands behind their backs, pushed down the gangplank of the Earth Kingdom ship. There was a carriage down at the end of the dock, waiting for them.

"Where the hell are we going?" Senshi demanded. He was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head.

"Keep moving, Fire Nation scum." Racist Bastard said.

'Fuck this.' Thought Senshi. He head butted the man, quickly spinning around to kick him in the balls. When the man went to his knees, Senshi brought his foot up, dropping it onto the back of his head, slamming it to the ground. The second man that ran at him got a drop kick to the face, breaking his nose. When he recovered, Senshi's knee made its way to his eye, knocking him unconscious. Senshi would have kept going, if it weren't for earth shackles that suddenly caught him, freezing his movement. The last thing he saw was a very large, very burly fist flying into his face.

POV CHANGE: KIKYO

Kikyo was having a hard time not finding the young Fire Nation prince attractive. He was handsome, strong, funny, and intelligent. Not only that, but he took down two earth-benders in the space of thirty seconds. With his hands tied behind his back. Now that's impressive. It's too bad that she was going to kill him. Or she would let him live and keep him as a pet... That one sounds much better...

POV CHANGE: SENSHI

When Senshi woke up, he was in shackles, tied to a post.

"This is getting oddly comfortable." The disgraced prince said to himself with a rueful smile on his face.

"I know what you mean." Said Kikyo. Looking around, Senshi saw that they were in a large tent, of some sorts, and noticed that Kikyo and himself were both out of uniform. They were wearing some kind of servants garb, but more revealing than the boy would have liked. The uniform that Senshi was wearing had a shirt that felt a size too small, and the slacks hugged him in... Uncomfortable areas. The gown that Kikyo wore could have been mesh material, and left little to the imagination. Senshi blushed when he caught the direction that his eyes were moving in. Kikyo saw this and smirked.

"See anything you like, your highness?" The older woman asked. Senshi shook his head furiously, looking away. Kikyo frowned, taking this the wrong way. 'What, doesn't he find me attractive?' She asked herself.

Suddenly, the front of the tent was pulled away, revealing a large crowd of people standing in what appeared to be a courtyard. A man stepped forward, and Senshi recognized him as one of the people the "rescued" him from the North Pole.

"Hello, citizens of Gaoling!" The man shouted. "It's good to be back, and with a special surprise! Two Fire Nation soldiers!" Kikyo was pushed to the front, and forced to turn. "Take a gander at this wonderful specimen! At the age of twenty-eight, she still has the figure and assets of a twenty-year-old!" She was pushed back into her seat. Senshi was then un chained, pulled to his feet and pushed forward to glare at the crowd. He would not bow to these people. He would stand tall, with his head heald high. "And here, ladies and gentlemen, is a fine example of Fire Nation breeding. Rescued from the shores of the North Pole, he was a soldier that survived the failed assault of the Northern Water Tribe-" Senshi flinched. Did they really need to bring that up? It was still a sore subject- "look at his perfect posture! Strong arms and back. The only damage he seemed to have taken is a burn to his left arm, so he was most likely a deserter." The Earth Kingdom man said loudly. "They will be sold together, if you want one, you buy both! Any questions?" One woman raised her hand.

"Why is the man held down so tightly?" She asked. The announcer motioned for two of the guards to walk forward. Senshi recognized them as the guards he practiced on earlier.

"He is rather dangerous." The announcer answered simply. Senshi smirked, thinking that no one would want to buy them now, but it had the opposite to the desired affect. Apparently, people prefer body guards that can really fuck somebody up.

"We will start the bidding at... Ten gold coins!" The announcer shouted. People started crowding around, placing their bids, until a voice sounded from the back.

"Fifty gold coins!" The voice shouted. Everyone quieted down t the ammount.

"Fifty, going once, twice, SOLD! To Mister Beifong! Congratulations on your new servants, sir!" Senshi and Kikyo were both pushed to the back of the crowd and forced into yet another carriage, but this one was noticeably biger, and much more comfortable than the last. The only other people inside were a guard, and what appeared to be an Earth Kingdom noble.

"You seem confidant." Said Senshi with a raised brow. The man smiled kindly at him.

"I just don't think that you're the kind of man to try and kill somebody that is not your enemy." He said. "My name is Lao Beifong. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Senshi looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"I'm Senshi, and this is Kikyo." Senshi said, motioning to the woman next to him. Lao nodded, but raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really a deserter?" He asked.

"No." Was all He said. Lao nodded. He respected a mans privacy.

"You do know why I bought you, right?"

"Something about your blind daughter, right?" Senshi asked. Lao nodded.

"She needs a guard, and I'm not sure that I trust any of the men here to do it." Lao answered.

"So you're going to trust a complete stranger? You do know that I'm ex-Fire Nation, right?" Senshi deadpanned.

"You seem more trustworthy than most of the men in Gaoling." Said Lao. "I'm sure you will do fine." Senshi looked over to Kikyo, whom has been silent until now.

"What do you think about this?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Got nothin' else to do. Not like we can just go home." Answered Kikyo. Senshi was unaware of her actual thoughts.

'I wonder what he would look like with a collar...' She thought about it for a moment, before a slight blush and somewhat sadistic smile grew on her face. Yeah. She liked that idea.

"So... Will you do it?" Lao asked. Senshi sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Senshi answered. Lao was about to shake his hand, but Senshi stopped him. "On one condition. I want Kikyo to have full freedom to come and go as she pleases." Lao nodded.

"That's fair, but you must be in my daughters company at all times, in order to protect her."

"You're kind of over-protective, aren't you?" Asked Senshi.

"I love my daughter." Lao defended himself. Senshi nodded.

The carriage came to a halt outside of a large estate. It was HUGE! Senshi would have been impressed, if he hadn't spent half his life in a palace. There were four park-like sections, split off from each other by four large paths, that intersected in the middle of the huge lawn. Lao led Senshi and Kikyo down the huge path that ended at an even bigger manor. Some servants opened the door for them, and Lao and Senshi both stopped to allow Kikyo first entrance.

"How gentlemanly of you two." Kikyo smiled, her eyes slightly lingering on Senshi. 'A collar... And maybe leather pants... He looked rather cute in those shackles...'

"This way." Said Lao. "I want you to meet my wife, Poppy, and see what she thinks of you."

Lao led them down a long hallway, and came out into a large room, not unlike the throne room back at the palace. There were three throne-like seats at the end of the room. Sitting in one of them was a beautiful woman that must have been Poppy. Poppy smiled at her husband, and then her eyes fell on the newcomers.

"Dear, who are these people, and why are they wearing such... Revealing clothes?" The woman asked with a slightly nervous smile. Lao pointed at Kikyo.

"I bought her as a new servant to help with the cleaning." Poppy nodded. Lao pointed to Senshi. "And I bought him for Toph." Poppy blanched, obviously taking that the wrong way. She looked at Senshi.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm sure that my husband paid good money for you, but we will not be needing your services." Poppy said, worriedly. Senshi laughed at that.

"I'm not a professional sex toy, if that's what you're thinking." Senshi said. There was an almost inaudible squeak from Kikyo. Poppy sighed, visibly relaxing. "Mr. Beifong here hired me to protect your daughter."

"Ummm. Are you sure that that's a good idea, Lao?" The woman asked. Lao nodded.

"He is a trained soldier, dear. I've seen what he did to his former handlers." Lao answered.

"Handlers? You mean he was sold against his will?" Poppy asked. "What makes you think he won't try to harm Toph in an attempt to escape." Senshi suddenly took a knee before the woman, bowing his head before her, with his right arm up on his other knee."

"Madam Beifong, I give my word that as long as the conditions that I spoke about with Master Beifong earlier are met, no harm will come to your daughter." Senshi said, going into 'Royal Mode.' Poppy was surprised by his sudden show of manners. This man definately isn't just some ruffian off the streets.

"Well, I suppose if Lao trusts you..." Poppy looked at Senshi, seeing him in a new light. Senshi smiled at her.

"Thank you for trusting me." Said Senshi. He looked to Lao. "I'm going to need a sword." Lao coughed at that, his features getting slightly pale.

"What would you need such a weapon for?" Lao asked. "I thought you were a bender."

"Well, I am, but that's not why I was such a high-ranking officer." Said Senshi. "Honestly, my bending is a little better than a student, even if I can use an excess of it. My true strength is in my swordsmanship." Lao looked to his wife, but nodded.

"Is there anything special about this sword?" Senshi smiled. The only thing that the Earth Kingdom boaters didn't sell was the necklace that Ursa gave him for his birthday, so long ago. He wore it, even now, and he would destroy anyone that dared try to take it from him.

"Well, the blade is normal length for a katana, maybe a little longer, no guard, and the handle is about two feet long." Senshi described.

"That will take some time to make." Said Lao. "But it shouldn't be a problem. What about coloring? Would you like any engravings on the blade?" Senshi thought about it.

"How about... Nōburu misute rareta honō?" Asked Senshi. Lao nodded to his servant to carry it out.

"Come, I shall introduce you to Toph." Lao motioned for Senshi to follow him. "Kikyo, you are to be at the maid's quarters in half an hour. I trust that is time for you to find it." He dragged Senshi out of the room without waiting for an answer. They walked down a series of halls until they came to a door at the end of one. Lao knocked quietly.

"Who is it?" Came the voice of what seemed to be a young girl.

"I brought you someone to meet, honey. Can you please let us in?" Lao asked of the girl. After a moment of shuffling feet, the door opened, revealing a girl of about, maybe fourteen. She had black hair that covered her eyes, and a green kimono with white flowers on it. She was pretty, at least in Senshi's opinion. She almost looked fragile, but the seasoned soldier could tell that this was just an act.

"Who's this?" Toph asked, rudely.

"His name is Senshi." Said Lao. "From now on, he will be your personal servant." Senshi narrowed his eyes at the man. Servant? What the hell happened to 'Bodyguard?' Lao began to shrink under the death-glare. "I'll, uhm, just let you two get acquainted." Lao slinked out of the room, leaving the two teens in a state of awkward silence.

"So..." Said Senshi, attempting to start a conversation.

"How much did my father pay you." Asked Toph, suddenly. Senshi noticed that the girl looked straight ahead of her, as if she were... blind. Now it made sense! The reason why Lao was so desperate to get a guard for Toph was to keep her from stumbling into someone that could hurt her. Lao may be overprotective, but he was a good, caring father.

"Well, he paid my handlers fifty gold, along with a new maid." Senshi answered.

"Wait. Handlers? You mean you were sold like an animal?" She asked. Senshi shrugged.

"Happens all the time. It just happened to be me this time." Senshi answered. "So, what do you want to do with your new servant." Toph thought about that. It used to be that she could not leave the grounds unless she had her father or mother there with her, but now that she has Senshi, she could leave whenever she wanted. As long as he was with her, it was like an all access hall pass.

"I want to go to town." She said. Senshi nodded.

"Can I change into something else first, Mistress Beifong?" Senshi asked. "When my handlers had me on display, they were probably planning on selling me to a... Lonely woman." Toph stared at Senshi blankly for a minute. Then, her cheeks puffed out as she tried to hold in her laughter. She couldn't hold it, and she fell on the ground, rolling around in her mirth.

"OH MAN! THAT'S GREAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She yelled. Senshi's left eyebrow twitched. Odd, it's never done that before. He certainly hoped he wasn't developing a habit. She calmed down, and looked at him with that wide smile still on her face. "Naw, I think I wanna know how some of the women of Gaoling will react." Senshi stared at her for a moment.

"You're a little shit, y'know that?" Toph laughed, walking by him to get to the door. She slugged him on the shoulder on her way by.

"Yeah, I know." She told him.

OMAKE: The Authors adventures: Part One: The Bad Situation.

Colin E. Chambers(Don't ask what the E stands for, because he won't answer you.) is one of the worlds greatest problem solvers, next to Batman, of course. Him and his nephew, Zac, were an unstoppable team, but the situation they found themselves in right now was a definite problem. They were hanging upside down, back-to-back over a pool full of liquid nitrogen. It started out as such a peaceful day, too!

Colin was a young man. He had black hair, a nice tan, and hazel eyes. At the age of seventeen, Colin was a new, up-and-coming hero. They started calling him the Vision, for his uncanny ability to "See" what happens at a crime scene. The power has it's flaws, such as the inability to see who perpetrator of the crime was, but he is able to pick up good clues from seeing the crime take place in person. His uniform consisted of a detectives suit, a fedora, and a cloth mask that covers his entire face, except for two small eye holes he cut in it. His nephew, Zac, was known as Spinout, for his power to spin so fast, he could generate tornadoes. his suit is a basketball uniform with a tornado on it. His mask was just a bandana he put two slits in for the eyes. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were the same color. They do their heroing in a large town called Zip City.

The pair had gotten a call from an old source(seriously, the guy's like eighty) that used to be on the force. He told them that a pair of young women broke into the Zip City museum the night before, and that they needed to be caught. Colin, the hero wanna be that he is, volunteered as the vision to track these girls down. He saw how they broke into the museum and what they stole. He already knew their faces because of all the eyewitness reports. He'd heard of these girls before, but why come to Zip?

They were twins. Allegedly, that is. The first, and meanest of the twins, is a redheaded girl that goes by the alias: She Devil. She had fire based powers, and a sweet tooth for rubies. A ruby themed costume adorned her shapely figure, while a ruby red domino mask hid her identity, and fake devil horns sat atop her head. Her sister was said to be much nicer. Her alias was Crystal Spells, and she used ice 'magic.' She had blue-white hair that cascaded down her back. While her sister loved rubies, she was rather fond of diamonds. She wore a costume similar to her sisters, but white. She wore a diamond covered domino mask.

Colin was having a hell of a time getting out of the ropes, and the fact that his partner was out cold didn't help matters. Things got even worse when the two beautiful criminals walked into the room.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A super-douche and his side-bitch." Said She Devil, mockingly.

"Quite the vocabulary, miss." Said Colin. "Tell me, do you have to stop after four syllables, or just three?" Colin asked, not one to be topped by a thief. She Devil glared at him, and Crystal giggled at his antics. Devil suddenly smiled at him, getting waaaaay too close.

"I wonder what you look like under the mask..." The girl reached up to pull the mask down, but suddenly, there was an explosion at the entrance, and the Batman came sailing into the room. The girl glared at the veteran hero. She almost seemed disappointed. "We'll finish this next time."

"Count on it." Said Colin. She Devil did something that surprised him. She kissed him on the cheek, and the kiss almost seemed to burn straight through the mask... Wait, it did. Oh shit.

The girls escaped, and Batman cut down Colin and Zac. Zac woke up moments later with a bewildered look on his masked face.

"What the hell happened?" Zac asked.

"You got knocked the fuck out." Colin deadpanned.

"Why is there a burn on your mask?" Wondered Zac.

"Don't ask."

"Vision. Spinnout. How did you get captured so easily?" Asked Batman.

"I fell in a hole, and King Woman Chaser over there got hit over the head." Answered Colin. Batman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How are you supposed to be good heroes if you get captured by a couple of amateurs?" The Dark Knight asked.

"Hey, I don't need you scolding me!" Said Colin.

'Time for me to go, before they start another one of their arguments.' Thought Zac, quickly making his escape.

"If I don't scold you, whose going to keep you from getting killed?" Asked Batman.

"Why don't you ask Jason." Said Colin. Batman froze, shocked that his former protege would go after such a sore wound. Colin growled at his former friend. "Forget this. I'm out of here." Colin made his way to the door.

"Colin, I-"

"Save it, Bruce. It's not worth the time." Colin suddenly vanished, leaving the long-time hero to think on the last hurtful words from so long ago.

"You killed Jason! It's your fault!"

Those last words were burnt into his memory, and if anyone were preasent, they would have seen a small tear go down his cheek.

...

A/N: Whoo! Extra long chapter for an extra long delivery!

What did you guys think of the little Omake at the end? Pretty good, right? If you guys want an omake character, just let me know. I am accepting anything at the moment.

Live For Life, Readers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, guys! I needed to put this really weird chapter in for things to make sense, later. Don't flame me for some implied things.

A special Christmas Omake awaits you in the end.

...

Senshi and Kikyo have been walking for about an hour, now, and still can't find the exit to the large forest they were in. Senshi remembered the past two months perfectly. First, a small black cat with silver eyes started following him everywhere, then, Lao told him that he had to sleep in the same room as Toph. Senshi, being the gentleman that he was, refused, at first. Lao assured him that his own bed would be acquired for him to use, and Senshi grudgingly agreed. He remembers waking up in the night, something whispering in the darkness. He was going to fly at whatever was there, but before he could move, black tendrils wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, with one covering his mouth. The whispers suddenly became one.

"Be still..." The joint voices slithered into his ears. "We do not wish to harm you, but if you defy us, there will be nothing left of you..." Senshi knew that he didn't stand a chance against whatever these things were. His best bet was to just listen to them.

"We have come to deliver a message to you, puppet." A new voice whispered, equally as disturbing as the first. "We are the Krell. We are the watchers of the darkness. You have defied your own destiny."

"You were destined to die in the north, but certain circumstances have changed your situation." Slithered the first voice.

"You are living off of stolen time. We have come to right this mistake, but, fortunately for you, there is a bigger problem that calls for your assistance." The tentacle around Senshi's mout loosened, allowing him to speak.

"What do you want me to do?" Senshi asked quietly not wanting to awaken the peacefully sleeping Toph.

"We want you to become a killing machine." Said the first voice. "A weapon of the spirits."

"What do you mean, 'Weapon of the Spirits?'" Senshi asked, raising his left brow.

"If you accept this, you will be transported to an offshoot of the spirit world, like a pocket dimension. There, you will be molded into the perfect weapon." Said the second voice.

"And if I refuse?"

"Everyone you have ever made eye-contact with over the past six months will perish. Painfully." The voices answered in unison. Senshi realized that there weren't two, but only one being, or, more likely, many entities that formed a whole.

Senshi looked to the sleeping form of Toph. He had begun to see the girl as a little sister, over the month they spent together. It was like he belonged somewhere again, and just when he was used to the idea, the spirits had to get involved. What had he done to deserve such cruelty?

"Fine." Senshi whispered. "I'll do it. Just, don't harm my friends."

"It is a fair trade." Said one of the voices. Senshi heard movement, in the direction of Tophs bed.

"What are you doing?" Senshi asked, worriedly.

"Leaving your farewell." The spirit said. One of it's tendrils fell upon the resting girls forehead. Her brows furrowed together, a light frown grew on her lips. Then, she smiled, almost fondly, pulling the pillow into a death grip, snuggling deeply into it.

"What did you do to her?" Asked Senshi.

"We searched her mind for the goodbye that she would want most from you." The Skrell answered.

"And, what was it?" Senshi asked.

"She is now dreaming that that pillow is you." The creature answered. Then, the tendrils holding Senshi down released him. "It is now time for us to leave- Someone is here." The Skrell growled. The door to the room opened, revealing Kikyo, holding a kitchen knife.

"I'm not allowing you to take Senshi." The woman said dangerously. She ran at the Skrell, attempting to cut it, but the creater moved as if it were pure shadow, affectively grabbing her around the waist. Her knife clattered to the ground, and the Skrell raised a tendril to her head.

"Your mind is poisoned with contempt, and your dreams ravaged with impurity. You cannot stop us." It whispered to her. Kikyo looked into the darkness. Then, without warning, a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Stop you?" She asked, that same evil smile on her face. "I want you to take me with you." The Skrell didn't move for a moment, then recoiled, as if repulsed by something the woman said.

"Your thoughts... Are demented... And delicious." The creatures large head swayed, so it was looking at Senshi. Well, he assumed that was his head. "She will accompany you into your descent into madness."

"What do you mean, madness?" Asked Senshi.

"The grooming ends along with your sanity." The monster whispered, almost gleefully. "Now, we must leave." There was a bright flash, and the only living thing left in the room was a sleeping fourteen year old girl, having a rather pleasant dream.

WITH AZULA: MINUTES EARLIER

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Asked Azula, irritably. The had been walking for two months, and she was beginning to get annoyed.

"What's the matter, princess?"Asked June. "Not royal enough for you?" Azula was this close to tearing the woman's head off, before Mai put her hand on Azula's shoulder.

"We need her." Said the unemotional girl. Azula nodded, calming down. Ty Lee walked next to June and Nyla. June was the first to make conversation.

"So this Senshi we're looking for." Said June. "What's he like?"

"Oh, he's wonderful!" Said the adorable girl. "He's brave, cute, strong, smart, funny, and cute!"

"You said cute twice." Said June.

"Well, he's twice as cute as some of the other men I've been with." Said Ty Lee, smiling. Suddenly, Nyla stopped walking, and looked around, as if lost.

"What's wrong Nyla?" Asked June. Nyla shook her head, and refused to keep going.

"What's wrong?" Asked Azula, even more irritably than before.

"Nyla lost the scent." Said June.

"So?"

"So." Scoffed June. "That means that this Senshi is either really well hidden, or he does nnt exist."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Mai.

"Either he's dead, or not in this world.

WITH SENSHI AND KIKYO: LOST FOREST

"So, uhhh..." Senshi rubbed the back of his head as he watched Kikyo out of the corner of his eye. "Mind telling me what that thing was talking about back there?" The woman stopped, her head looking down, her hair covering her eyes.

"Five years ago, some men attempted to kidnap Princess Azula." She said. "You intervened and killed them all."

"How did you know about-" Senshi was cut off as Kikyo continued speaking.

"One of them was named Kaldin. He was my brother." A small tear fell from the girls covered face. "I was on a mission in the Earth Kingdom. Imagine my feelings when I return to find my beloved older brother, dead." Senshi looked down, guilt tearing at his soul. He was surprised when Kikyo lifted his chin to look at her. "I don't blame you, anymore." She said to him.

"W-Why? Why forgive me?" The teen asked.

"Because it wasn't your fault." Said Kikyo. True, she saw that the kindness in Senshi out-weighed the evil, and she slowly found herself falling for the young man that killed her Kaldin. She felt that Azula must have forced him into it. That must be it. "It is impossible for me to stay mad at you." The two stopped at what appeared to be an outpost. A small man with pink hair ran out to greet them. He looked at Senshi.

"You must be the one that the Skrell spoke of. Welcome to your first test." The duo followed the small man into the building, unaware of the silver eyes following their movements.

"I want me a piece of that." Said the creature in the trees, watching Senshi closely.

...

OMAKE: The Authors Adventures: Part Two: The Mistletoe Incident.

...

Colin was angry. He was on his way home from his run-in with Batman, She Devil, and Crystal Spells, two hours ago. He needed a walk to blow off steam. There was snow on the ground, people were singing in the streets, and lights were up everywhere. Oh shit. It's Christmas! Now's the time to be happy! as he walked Colin was grabbed by the shoulder from behind. He looked back to see the last two girls he wanted to be around right now.

"What do you want!?" Colin yelled, getting in a fighting stance. She Devil smirked at him, but Crystal Spells was the one to speak.

"We're not here to fight." She said. "We're having a Christmas party and saw you out here. You looked so lonely, so we thought you might want to come in."

Colin was still wearing his costume to keep warm, so he surmised that the girls were just trying to catch The Vision off guard.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked, accusingly. He felt guilty at the hurt look that the pale girl gave him. She Devil grabbed her sister by the shoulder.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it." Said She Devil. "He's got too much of a hard-on for justice. He wouldn't party with a couple of villains." They made to leave, but Colin called to them.

"Wait!" They stopped and turned to him. "Is there beer?"

Inside, the party was in full swing. The music was blasting, the people were dancing, and the spirits were high. Crystal grabbed Colins hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. She began swaying slowly, with her hands in the air, despite the fast paced music. Colin looked to She Devil, not sure what to do. All she did was smirk at him. Colin shrugged, removing fis fedora and trench coat, hanging them on a chair. He kept his mask on, though.

Colin danced with the young girl, because it seemed harmless at the moment. How wrong he was. After a few minutes of them dancing, She Devil cut in during a slower song. She wrapped her arms around Colins neck, and on instinct, he grabbed her by the waist. Crystal left without a word, hanging her head. Colin went to speak with her, but Devil wouldn't let go.

"Just this song. Please." She said, without sarcasm. It surprised Colin to hear the most fowl mouthed girl he's ever heard speak without spite. They danced until the song ended, and Colin went to find Crystal. He grabbed a beer, drinking it during his search. When he found her, he had quite the buzz. She was sitting on the stairs that led upstairs.

"Hey." He said, sitting next to her. "Plenty of party left."

"Shouldn't you be dancing with my sister?" The emotional girl asked.

"Naw. You were much more fun to dance with." He said, fighting the alcoholic urge to stare at the girls assets. They were pretty nice.

"You really mean that?" Crystal asked, staring at him with big, watery eyes.

"Oh, for sure." He said enthusiastically. The girl laughed at his state of mind.

"Drink a little too much?" She asked.

"No way! I havn't even finished the first beer yet!" Crystal laughed again, and looked up.

"Uh-oh." She said, smiling. "Don't look now, but I think we might have one of Christmas's most feared traditions staring down at us." Colin looked up, and his jaw dropped. Hanging right over them was a mistletoe. "Pucker up." The girl said, closing her eyes and leaning in. Colin stared at her for a moment, then shrugged. He pulled his mask above his lips, leaning in to kiss the girl. Their lips met, and Colin admitted to himself, that this girl was a rather good kisser. Crystals thoughts were similar to his own.

A half an hour later found Colin with his third beer, the mask still firmly on his face. She Devil tried a couple times to get the mask off him in his drunken state, but it never worked. He was sitting in a chair in the kitchen, while some of the more annoying men made fun of the mask.

"Hey, 'Vision.' What's with mask?" Asked one of the men. Colin just ignored the minor annoyance. The drunken man didn't take that well, and threw a punch at Colin, which missed completely. Colin barely moved his head to the left, allowing the fist to sail right passed him. The man went to throw another punch, but Colin caught this one, easily. He stood and pulled the thug into his own fist. While he was holding his nose, Colin slugged him in the gut, then grabbed him by the back of the neck while he was hunched over, pushing his face to the ground.

"Leave." He said, without emotion. The man got up to leave, and he and his friends took off. Colin head clapping. He turned to see She Devil standing there in the walkway.

"I didn't like him much, anyway." The young woman said. "Not as much as you, anyway."

"Something you want?" Colin asked.

"Or someone." She said, smiling at him, with a look in her eyes. "Oh, well would you look at that. A mistletoe." She said, without looking up. Colin looked up, and sure enough, there it was. Something seemed very wrong here.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to kiss you when I already kissed your twin not even half an hour ago." Said Colin, hanging on to his mind by a string. She Devil pouted.

"You mean she beat me to it?" The villainess whined.

"What do you mean?" Asked Colin.

"Crystal and I made a bet, you see. Whoever kissed you first got to spend the night with you, because you'd be too drunk to say no."

Colin barely registered that these girls were planning on date-raping him.

"What... The fuck." It now made sense why the beer was making him more drunk than usual. It had something in it.

"That's right." Came Crystals sultry voice. "I win." Her arms wrapped around Colins neck, pulling him back to the stairs.

"Did either one of you consider my thoughts on the subject?" Colin asked.

"Nope / Hell No!" The girls said together. Fair enough.

"Can I join in?" She Devil asked her sister. Crystal thought for a moment, before smiling.

"Why not? Let's have some fun with this sexy hero." The pale haired girl said, sexily. She Devil smiled, grabbing Colins right arm and Crystal grabbed his left. They both pulled him upstairs, where he was not heard from for the remainder of the night.

...

A/N: Wow... I actually didn't think I had that in me, for the Omake.

What do you guys think of the Skrell? I tried to make them as creepy as I could.

Now, just so you know, Kikyo IS serious about forgiving Senshi. I just wanted to squash all thoughts of her being a back-stabbing bitch before I get hate-mail about it.


End file.
